


B [eside you, evermore]

by winterbridge



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Pining (with a capital P) is what we have cliffhangers for, ambiguously one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbridge/pseuds/winterbridge
Summary: [ (largely) Titania PoV ] Suddenly she feels the phantom pain of the absence of his arms around her waist as they unfailingly encircle her each time she pulls him on her horse, and she complains as little of it as she would of any wound.She does not know how to tell him anything at all.
Relationships: Kilroy | Rhys/Tiamat | Titania
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. B-Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while!  
> I'd originally created this account just for Tellius Week posts, but the writing bugs began to nibble — so here is a special pet project of mine!
> 
> What you will find below is a novelized version of Titania and Rhys' Japanese B Support (that is to say, with descriptive paragraphs added to the in-game dialogue), translated to be a more word-for-word depiction of how it unfolds in that version of the game. The 2nd chapter, for those who are interested in the ins-and-outs, compares official English, original Japanese, and my personal translation with additional notes as to why I felt particular lines should have adhered closer to the source and other translator's footnotes.
> 
> I've never quite written anything like this before, so I don't know if it'll be received with any interest — but regardless, I hope you enjoy the same sort of revelations Titania seems to be having throughout, haha!

He can hear the sound of her axe splitting the wood from afar.

"― Hello, Titania."

She turns, one long, cleaving motion that comes to the halting tip of its crescent when she meets his face. Her breath is heavy, her forehead pearling, and there's a long, red curl danced along and matted to her cheek, one that further spirals into itself as she brightens to a beam. "Rhys!"

He smiles at her, too. "Are you practicing today again as well?"

She huffs her exhale, and plucks the plastered lock away between her fingers. "Hmhm. If I sit still all the time, I get a little restless." Nonetheless, she moves to sit with him, as if his arrival signals break.

He, however, stands. "... Would you perhaps be opposed if I were to join you awhile?"

It gives her pause. "Oh, no, of course I don't mind." Her mind, however, emptied in her exercise, now begins to stir again.

It is not unusual for him to visit: he checks up on his teammates, supplies them with both care and tidings, and often brings them drink and lunch. All unwounded and recovered, though, there is nothing to be found on these training fields for a healer such as he. If he brings not news or bread baskets, she is at a loss as to why he would be here.

"But ... Why, all of a sudden?" It's easiest to ask. "What happened?"

If Boyd once again sprained his wrist with careless, uncoordinated swinging and pushed Rhys into filling out for him as their new muscle infantry, she vows to filet the boy like a ham for tomorrow's breakfast.

"I just thought ... if, at the very least, I had some way to defend myself ... "

There is a hesitance to his confession of reason that has her thoughts turn to other members of the group. Soren? Shinon? Neither seems appetizing served with eggs, but she may nonetheless have to speak a firm word with them on diminishing others' worth of self.

The mellow smile he carried has faded into just a simper. "... I hate being a burden on everyone."

"But you've nothing to blame yourself for, Rhys?" Worriedly, she further diminishes their distance. She wipes the sweat from her brow with her hand, the grime on her gloves to her thighs, and then when she realizes she is but spreading round the dirt and salt, regards him with concern from a single pace away so as not to rub the squalor to his whites. "After all, before you joined us, you had no fighting experience whatsoever."

Their clothing marks them. She is soiled, and he is clean. She is stained, he is unblemished. She is worn, and he is pure. Thus is as it should be, and thus is as she keeps him: her axe splattering and splattered at the frontlines, his hands soft and healing at and upon her back ― such has ever been according to her vow, regardless of what dangers they may face.

"... So for you to be part of a mercenary crew now ―"

What dangers he may face  _ because _ of them ― of her.

"... ... ..." She falls silent.

"Titania?" Even his voice creases in concern.

"... If I'm honest, maybe you'd been happier if you hadn't saved me." She stood beside him now because he had ― and ever since, many times over. To erase him from their day of meeting would likely cost her everything. She'd never thought of what she cost him, though. "Living your life in peace and quiet with your parents might suit you much better, wouldn't it? _ " _

"No, I don't think it would." Though ever gentle, he rebukes her. "With just what my parents earned, we didn't have enough to eat." He presses his palms; wreaths his fingers. This he often does when he speaks of hardships, as if he looks for a hand to hold that nobody will give him. "In our tiny town, for some good-for-nothing with a weak body like mine, there was nobody who would hire me. My parents, too, worried about my health being this frail, and always told me to stay within the village bounds, but ..." With the hesitance of a caged bird at long last unfurling its crippled right wing to try for flight, his touch softly comes to roost upon her shoulder. "... Since this mercenary group had members as strong as you, Titania, they felt reassured and let me go."

She lacks their faith, however. "... But, surely there has to be something safer you could do …"

There is a brush along her biceps, and then his fingers turn more firm. He beseeches her attention, without a word, through contact of his gaze and of his grasp, as he tips in with wispy silken fringe and canted cheek to behold her worry with his own.

From the birth of his every next word on, he is grave.

"Titania."

Unfailing are his eyes upon her.

"I have always been yearning."

Her whole body seizes. Arms which had swung axes, hands which had gripped steel, fingers full of cuts and blisters and blood under their nails, she can now move none a muscle under the weight of her own name and the drumming echo of his pledge. Her eyes don't blink, her throat is soundless, and whatever noise remains is the vitrified marrow of her own bones mumbling into her ears.

Out of all, however, it is her heart that is most still.

_ This can't be. It cannot be. Is he telling her that ― _

"― My uncle, he was in this profession, too."

With the same sudden whiplash, her breath returns, hitching in her throat as she stifles the gasp her aching ribcage tries to will her into drawing.

There is a crack within her.

He has left her sundered.

"Ever since I was small, I was often confined to my bed." His continuation is hampered by the unkindness in his confessional, but little by the unwitting cleave he's left her. "... Hearing the voices of all other children and their friends playing together outside made me so envious of them."

And he goes on. He speaks to her about his jealousy, which made his chest hot and his eyes burn. He tells her of his uncle, who was mighty of both sword and word. He recalls to her the visitations, and the tales of the incredible they brought with them.

"― So, I always thought ... " _ I also want to try become a mercenary someday _ "."

He speaks to her, and she can only look at him.

His eyes are brown.

"... Really?" Is all she manages ― and she hates herself for it.

She should have told him she was sorry. The child he speaks of, she would have taken right into her arms, and perhaps she should have, too, with the man before her. It is, however, revolting to think of doing such, because now would she not in sympathy, but in self-gratification; now would she not with warmth, but with an all-consuming heat; now she would not tenderly, as he deserves, but simply bare and rough and raw.

And it's all because his eyes are brown.

His eyes are brown, his hair is brass, his jaw decorated with the inverted starlight of his freckles. His neck is thin, his fingers long, and at this proximity he smells of the fresh laundry he took his robes out from, the soft cotton that they're woven of, the dried lavender and thyme he presses for the medicines and teas he makes and the leather journals that he binds and keeps those in and which he sometimes shows her, liltingly explaining of his notes on herbs and bugs and birds as their shoulders lightly touch together.

Suddenly she feels the phantom pain of the absence of his arms around her waist as they unfailingly encircle her each time she pulls him on her horse, and she complains as little of it as she would of any wound.

"That was unexpected."

His voice still sings within the confines of her soul.  _ Titania. I've always been yearning. _

"Really. It's true." He turns his gaze towards the sky, high and blue above them. A flock of birds skims the trails of white, and his smile, lost to the sorrows of his story, blooms anew with fondness and with light. "... I know it's a shameless and disgraceful thing to think, but ―"

She now too knows of shameless and disgraceful thoughts, for they come weaving into her with their every fiber and smother every sense of sensibility with the blanket of their thread.  _ Oh, Rhys, don't look away. Please look at me. Please lay your eyes. Please lay your hands ― _

He sees not she snaps her head away, boring her stare into the ground to try bury deep within the soil her indiscretions with it. "― While we're fighting one long battle after another, even among that hardship ... I feel very happy."

And he then looks, just as she begged him to.

"It feels like my dream has come true."

"... ... I see."

How much she's come to see today. How much does she wish that she were blind. But even if she were to press her gaze back within the dark of her own sockets, they would stare down there at where she's desperately clawing, crawling, calling ―

She swallows her cries into so much less than they could be, and still they trickle out relentlessly, for rain and tears and blood will always find a way.

"I and everyone else ― we're so lucky to have you ... ... We're so glad to have you here. To hear you tell me this …"

She's never been good at telling.

"... It makes me very happy, too ... …"

She does not know how to tell him anything at all.


	2. translation notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes will be given in the following order:  
> [R] official English  
> [R] 日本語 (Japanese)  
> [R] personal translation  
> \- Notes on personal translation compared to official English and Japanese source, if there is anything of note.
> 
> In my personal translation, I tried to stick as close to the original Japanese as I could where-ever possible to try convey certain nuances no longer present in the official English version. This is not meant to be a criticism of the English localization team, however: translation, like writing, is an art, and so different translators will paint the exact same scene in different manners because of their own frame of reference and preference of wording. Generally, I think the official English translation is actually quite fantastic, giving the Tellian characters the amount of personality we've come to love them for. As someone invested in the Titania/Rhys ship, however, I'd also like to show they, as a pairing, may be much more strongly hinted at in the source material, so I hope my closer, word-for-word translation and additional explanations convey that sense to everyone else as well.
> 
> Please enjoy!

[R] Training again?  
[R] ティアマトさん、今日も訓練ですか？   
[R] _Titania, are you practising today as well?_ _  
_ \- Virtually the same in meaning in both English versions. The reason I opted for the word " _practice_ " rather than " _training_ ", though, is because Rhys uses the noun 訓練 ( _kunren_ ) rather than the more common 練習 ( _renshuu_ ), the former being slightly more formal/polite. It's a small detail that, were it a single sentence, would not make much of a difference, but his (odd) formality towards Titania is a running theme I'll touch upon in a later note.   
  
[T] Yep. I get antsy if I don't train every day ... Kiyaaaa! Haaaaaa! Whew!   
[T] ええ、体を動かしてないと何だか落ち着かなくて。   
[T] _Hmhm! If I sit still, I get a little restless._ _  
_ \- Literally she says " _if I don't move my body, I can't seem to calm/settle down_ ", but this would be a very weird way to phrase oneself in English. Again, this differs little from the official English and has little of note other than perhaps the choice for " _hmhm_ !" rather than " _yep_ !". In Japanese, which allows for a lot of distinct gender presentation through specific verbal phrasing, Titania often has a slightly soft and very feminine manner of wording herself, so I felt " _hmhm_ !" reflected that better.   
  
[R] Would you mind if I joined you for a while?   
[R] 少し、ご一緒にさせてもらってもいいですか？   
[R] _Would you perhaps be opposed if I were to join you awhile?_ _  
_ \- This will be a rather long note for a single sentence, but it needs some cultural context in order to explain what is happening in Japanese and why I somewhat redid Rhys’ exact wording to sound a little overblown in their politesse.   
Shortly put, in Japanese, there's 3 levels of politeness you can employ in spoken and written language: _colloquially_ , _politely_ , and _respectfully/humbly_ . For those familiar with German, it's a little like _dutzen_ and _sietzen_ , with _respectful/humbling_ being even a step ABOVE _sietzen_ in terms of politeness. I've seen _respectful/humbling_ language be translated as medieval/Old English to try give it a similar gravitas between source language and translation, especially in character casts where mostly everyone speaks colloquially and there is only one among them who consistently employs the respectful/humbling mode. I wouldn't always go so far, given that _respectful/humbling_ phrasing is still very much used in daily Japanese and thus isn't as obtuse as lines penned in the language of the Bard himself, but it nonetheless still carries a hefty weight when used.   
So why is this important here?   
To, as far as I've been able to tell, virtually all of the Mercenaries, Rhys speaks in _colloquial_ form. The SOLE exception to this rule is (you guessed it) Titania. When talking to her, he consistently employs _polite_ form ― and in the event he is making a request of her, no matter how simple, he'll immediately skyrocket in _respectful/humbling_ (see also their first conversation at the start of CH2 where he asks for another day of bed rest ... at her advice?!). I jokingly tend to call this "Oh You Are The (Fairy) Queen Of England (And I Am But A Peasant)". That is perhaps a slight exaggeration of his tone, but it is simultaneously the best approximation I can give, with _respectful/humbling_ wording otherwise being neigh non-existent in English.   
I'll save my analysis of why she is also the only Mercenary he addresses as - _san,_ even though Oscar, Shinon (and probably Gatrie) should warrant the exact same treatment, for another time.   
As for the translation itself: very literally he says here " _Would you grant it to me that you'd let me be with you awhile_ ?". That sounds very ambiguously romantic in English, though, and she seems to pick up from context he means training together rather than just watching her (and presumably swooning, with that wording), so I thus opted for " _join_ " rather than " _be_ " here, too.   
He seems to be saving the true extremely ambiguously romantic phrasing for later on (lol).

[T] What? You want to train? Really? Well, no, of course I wouldn't mind. Um ... why?  
[T] ええ、もちろん構わないけれど。どうしたの急に？   
[T] _Oh no, of course I don't mind! But why, all of a sudden? What happened?_   
  
[R] I was hoping to find some way to ... defend myself.   
I hate being a burden on everyone.   
[R] せめて、身を守るために何かできることがあればな、と……   
皆の足手まといになるのは嫌いですから……   
[R] _I just thought ... if, at the very least, I had some way to defend myself …_  
 _I hate being a burden on everyone … …_   
  
[T] Rhys! You're a healer, not a fighter. That's not your fault.   
I don't even think you know which end of a sword to stick in someone.   
Maybe …   
[T] でも、それは仕方ないでしょ？   
だってキルロイは、ここへ来るまで戦いの経験なんてなかったろうし。   
それが今傭兵団の一員 ……   
…… …… ……   
[T] _But that's nothing to blame yourself for, Rhys?_ _  
_ _After all, before you joined us, you had no fighting experience whatsoever._ _  
_ _So for you to be part of a mercenary crew now - …_ _  
_ _... ... …_ _  
_ \- This is actually the sort of wonderful and professional translation work I love the official localization for. It is a bit further removed from what Titania says in Japanese when you look at the original word-for-word, but it retains the essence of what she’s telling Rhys perfectly while also conveying a gently teasing tone, matching her colloquial tone of address towards him, written natural feeling spoken language that gives her a TON of character. Again, translation is subjective to a certain degree and most certainly an art form, so I hope the stiffer feeling of my Japanese-adherent one can also give you a sense of _appreciation_ for what the localization team did!   
Now, actual notes:   
仕方ない ( _shikata nai_ ) is a dismissal of a problem raised as an issue and is thus often translated as " _it can't be helped_ ". I felt that common translation would be a very strange response to Rhys saying he's a liability, though: " _I hate being a burden_ " " _That can't be helped_ " = " _You're a burden but that's okay_ !"(?!). What Titania refers to here is his inability to wield weapons being a non-issue despite him feeling guilty about it, so I took a little liberty here with the exact wording.   
Also, our first meaningful " _... ... …"_ silence ― there'll be plenty more of those from here out on.   
  
[R] Yes, Titania?   
[R] ティアマトさん ?   
[R] _Titania?_   
  
[T] I just wonder if you'd been happier if you'd not rescued me.   
Perhaps living in peace with your parents is more your style.   
[T] … 本当は、私を助けない方がキルロイは幸せだったかもしれない。   
ご両親と過ごす穏やかな暮らしこそキルロイは似合っているのにね。   
[T] _... If I'm honest, maybe you'd be happier now if you'd not saved me._ _  
_ _Living with your parents, and spending your life with them in peace and quiet seems like it would suit you very well, right?_ _  
_ \- Translation-wise, I have very little to remark here. I actually could simply have copy-pasted the official English, but I didn't want to steal their thunder.   
I suppose the only thing I want to remark on is that I couldn't seem to translate the first sentence to English into something with the same little pang I feel upon reading the Japanese. Titania's "wish you had not found me" has an implicit connotation of "even if I might have died then, you'd be happy" and I feel a little ashamed I can't seem to give the English the same poignancy. I’m sure someone like her would similarly die for any of the other Mercenaries, but it does add a little more Ship Flavor.

  
[R] Oh, I don't know. That life wasn't easy. I have a small, frail body, and there were few jobs for me in our village. My parents were always worried about me. I was sick all the time, and constantly getting bruises and scrapes ... They only agreed to let me follow you because you were a strong mercenary group! They figured I would be safe.   
[R] でも、両親の稼ぎだけではろくに食べていませんでしたから。僕みたいに自体の弱い人間を雇ってくれるような仕事なんてあの小さな村で何もなかったんです。両親も自体が弱いのを心配して僕に村へ留まるように言っていましたが … … ティアマトさんのような人のいる傭兵団なら安全だろうと、見送ってくれたんですから。   
[R] _But with just what my parents earned, we didn't have enough to eat. In our tiny town, for some good-for-nothing with a weak body like mine, there was nobody who would hire me. My parents, too, worried about my frail health, and always told me to stay within the village bounds, but …_ _  
_ _Since this mercenary group had members as strong as you, Titania, they felt reassured and let me go._ _  
_ \- This section of this particular Support was largely my inspiration for my 5k+ Rhys PoV fic, so be forewarned I have a lot to say about it, haha!   
Firstly, I understand there is limited space in text boxes when translating/localizing, but I am, to this day, very sad Rhys outright saying " _we didn't have enough to eat_ " got cut, because ... oof. It really paints a picture of how poor he and his parents were exactly before he got hired by Greil, and thus what a life-changing event his chance encounter with Titania actually was.   
Secondly, the 僕みたいに自体の弱い人間 line ― here is where I break with the essay style and grievingly wax poetically about this boy for a moment because, oh, Rhys, you poor thing ... That is no way to talk about yourself.   
Literally, " _boku mitai ni jitai no yowai ningen_ " means " _(for) a human with a weak body like mine_ ". However, the grammatical construction " _[...] mitai ni/na [...] (ningen)_ " (especially with that optional _ningen_ added in there) is a manner of phrasing used to express contempt towards the mentioned subject. In other words, flipping it towards himself, Rhys uses it here as an expression of self-hatred, voicing his distaste towards "this body so weak I failed to earn keep and made my parents grow hungry". He's got quite a bit to say about himself in Japanese, and, sadly, most of it isn't very good.   
Thirdly, he only mentions being frail in Japanese, but nowhere does he mention being small (of stature). This is frankly only a bit of personal preference, but I like to think of him as a lanky stringbean. Japanese version says Tall Rhys Rights.   
And finally, fourthly, to get back on track with the shipping: in English Rhys says he was allowed to join because Greil's were a "strong mercenary group". In Japanese, he not only comments outright on Titania's strength in particular, mentioning her as the prime exemplar display of their power, but it is also really ambiguous whether that of the other members even factored into his parents' decision. Basically, it's up in the air whether he means to say "I was allowed to go with people as strong as you" or "I was allowed to go with **someone** as strong as you, Titania". For someone who keeps politely skirting around trying not to divulge too much of what he truly may be thinking/feeling of/for her? Damn. Nice play, boy.   
(All of my friends who read this section went "I'm so glad his parents already approve of her". Make of that what you will, too.)   
  
[T] ... There must be safer jobs out there!   
You could be a fisherman. Or a botanist! Do you like plants?   
[T] … … でも、きっと他にもっと安全な仕事はあるかもしれないの ... …   
[T] _... ... But, surely there has to be something safer you could do ... …_ _  
_ \- Though the translation looks to be largely the same, the nuance here is entirely different. Official English Titania comes off as very encouraging of him potentially finding a new job, a pursuit she is pushing for with regards to his health and safety. Japanese Titania goes quiet and is very hesitant to even suggest it (again), seemingly because, despite it being the safer option, it would mean losing him.   
That said, even though my shipper heart prefers the latter option, I'm so very fond of that extra line the localization added. There is something intensely hilarious about Titania attempting to be helpful by inquisitively and excitedly going "DO YOU LIKE PLANTS???". 

  
[R] Oh, that would bore me to tears!   
... Titania ... I love this job. I don't want to quit.   
I was a sickly child, and I didn't get out much. I used to sit inside and listen to the other children play ... In those years, my uncle took me under his wing. He was a mercenary, too. He used to spin unbelievable yarns about his exotic travels and fantastic battles ... It inspired me.   
[R] ティアマトさん。僕はずっと、あこがれていたんです。   
小さい頃は床に伏せることが多くて ... ... 仲良く外で遊ぶ子供たちの声をうらやましく聞いていました。そんな僕をかわいがってくれた叔父が傭兵で ... ... いろんな話をよく聞かせてくれました。だから、僕はきっといつか、傭兵になって見せるって思ってて。   
[R] _Titania. I've always been yearning._ _  
_ _Ever since I was small, I was often confined to my bed. ... Hearing the voices of all other children and their friends playing together outside made me so envious of them. My uncle, a mercenary, felt for that pitiable little child I was, and often came to tell me so many stories from so many different places. So, I always thought ... "I also want to try become a mercenary someday"._ _  
_ \- Welcome to the part of their Support that differs the most between Japanese and official English and where I, upon reading it for the first time, was absolutely FLABBERGASTED.   
The line " _Titania. I have always been yearning_ ." is actually word-for-word. What's worse, with how the lines show up sequentially in the game's text boxes, this just suddenly comes up on the screen, no context, COMPLETELY out of the blue ― because Rhys decides to explain what exactly he’s been yearning for _after_ . Of course, without the explanation that follows, this initially reads as an absolute bombshell confession drop (which, frankly, he may have decided to veer away from at the last moment), one which would throw just about anyone for a loop ― including, apparently, Titania. Hold on to that for the next section.   
For actual translation notes, I'd like to shed some light on Rhys' negative tone towards himself again.   
A first example here is そんな僕 ( _sonna boku_ ), wherein the construction " _konna/sonna/anna (...)_ " translates as " _a(n) x like (...)_ " with a ngative connotation: think of the English " _a dumbass like you_ ", " _a loser like me_ ". 可愛がる ( _kawaigaru_ ) literally means " _to dote on, to pamper_ " with the following くれた ( _kureta_ , from _kureru_ ) construction meaning whatever preceded was "(kindly) given to" to the speaker, which makes the whole of Rhys' statement the somewhat roundabout " _my uncle, who was kind enough to dote on a (wretched) child like me_ (...)". It speaks of him thinking his uncle pitied him for his condition, and thus I opted for that word.   
A second example is Rhys, after hesitating for a moment, confessing he felt very jealous of the children he could hear playing outside, an admittance omitted in the English version. Just like " _we didn't have enough to eat_ ", even though it's but a short line, it's very telling. The English version tends to portray Rhys as innocently optimistic; the Japanese version often shows he, too, has negativity in his heart, but ever does his best to quell it. The best example of this is perhaps his C-Support with Rolf, where in English he says " _Yeah, you always have to be positive!_ ", whereas in Japanese he admits to often "thinking sad/bad/dark things", but then trying not to linger on them and turn them around into positive thoughts _instead_ .   
This perhaps has little to do with the ship content in this conversation, but I hope you'll forgive my forages into these topics to shed light on Rhys' actual depth of character.   
Back to said ship content, though!: …   
  
[T] I had no idea!   
[T] そうだったの？以外だわ。   
[T] _Really? That was unexpected._ _  
_ \- Remember when I said Titania seems to have been really thrown by that out of context "I HAVE BEEN YEARNING"? Here we are.   
Literally, she tells him here that what he just said was surprising. The problem, however, is that she gives 0 clues as to whether she means the story of his uncle being a mercenary or whatever the hell it was he decided to spring on her _right_ before that. Logic dictates it's the former (because what are the odds of a mercenary uncle, right?) but nuance seems to steer towards the latter. Compared to before, her tone's changed, she suddenly can't produce more than simple 2~3 word sentences (is she still reeling?), and, last but not least, there’s some definite hints towards this in her closing statement of the Support. She seems to have been hit over the head with a couple realizations about both him and herself she can't quite give voice to (yet), and they'll come stumbling out in just a moment.   
  
[R] Kinda funny, isn't it?   
You know, I shouldn't say this, but ... Sometimes, when we fight one long battle after another ... It makes me happy. I feel like I belong.   
[R] そうなんですよ。   
だから、今こうして転戦していることは ... 不謹慎ですが、夢が叶ったようです。嬉しいと、思うこともあるんです。   
[R] _It's true._ _  
_ _That's why, while fighting one battle after another as we are now ... I know it's a shameless and disgraceful thing to think, but it feels like my dream has come true. So (even among these hardships), there are times I feel very happy._ _  
_ \- The wording "kinda funny" doesn't entirely fit Rhys' tone (see my note in the beginning on his politeness level) but otherwise these sections are quite identical.   
The very last one we’ll be moving on to now, though ― not so much.

  
[T] You're a big part of our company, Rhys. I'm glad to hear you say so.  
[T] ... ... そう。  
私たちにとって、あなたの存在は本当に多きから... ... そう思ってくれてるならうれしいわ... …  
[T] _... ... I see._ _  
_ _I and everyone else, we're so lucky to have you ... ... We're so glad to have you here. To hear you tell me this ... It makes me very happy, too ... …_ _  
_\- For a final section, there is a LOT to unpack here.  
We'll start with tone.  
English Titania is very heartened and resolute. If Rhys is fine with being a mercenary, no need to worry anymore, case closed!  
Japanese Titania is struggling for words. This is why I say she is still reeling from his bomb drop: she's trailing, she's pausing, she stops, she starts again, and she's fighting to find what exactly should be said here ― what exactly _she_ wants to say here, because it appears to be quite something.  
Firstly, there's her choice of, after some consideration, 私たちにとって ( _watashitachi ni totte_ ). The official English opts for " _our company_ " because she speaks of multiple people here. In informal contexts, however, which aligns with the colloquial manner of speech she adopts towards Rhys, perhaps the most common way to speak of the company one is employed at is through うち ( _uchi_ ). She doesn't appear to be speaking in work-related terms here, though; she's speaking in a personal one. 私たち ( _watashitachi_ ) thus, as it usually does, aligns with " _we_ " rather than " _our company_ " here. I've chosen to dissect it even further and, as it is literally phrased in Japanese, turn the translation into " _I and others_ " (watashi = " _I_ ", tachi = pluralizing suffix), thus making it " _I and everyone_ _else_ ". This is because she seems to contrast the mention of herself ( _watashi_ ) against あなた( _anata_ ), "you".  
In English, the usage of the 2nd person pronoun is normal when addressing one another; in Japanese, it is not. Designating someone else with _anata_ is often considered much too direct and therefore very rude. Normally, when speaking of another, even with you're speaking _with_ them, you use their name, as Titania actually does throughout most of the Support: see sentences such as キルロイは似合っているのにね ( _Kilroy wa niatteiru noni ne_ ), " _that would suit Rhys (you)_ ". The fact she flips to _anata_ here as she begins stumbling on her words is exceptionally telling, especially because _anata_ in such a context implies a direct emotive appeal ― and, through this sense of proximity, can also be used by wives to call their spouse "my dear".  
Secondly, there's the phrase in which she directly addresses him: あなたの存在は本当に多き ( _anata no sonzai wa hontou ni ooki_ ). Literally, this means " _your existence is truly large_ ", which, in more natural English, may become " _your presence is truly felt_ ". It is a manner of saying the addressee is important to a place/a person, but also one to not be lightly used for the emotional weight it carries. Though _sonzai_ is best translated as " _existence_ ", it denotes " _all that one is_ ", and in itself is thus quite a hefty word. Given that Titania's standard answer to Radiant Dawn A-Supports is hesitantly telling the other person of her feelings by saying " _... you're ... important to me_ ", I tried to mirror the gravity this phrase apparently has to her with a more emotive style of wording.  
Thirdly, there is the start of this Support's final sentence: そう思ってくれてる ( _sou omotte kurete(i)ru_ ). I've previously talked about how _kureru_ denotes that what prefaces is "(kindly) done for/given to" the speaker. In other words, she feels it's _gifted_ to her that he is so fond of having this job, of being among the Mercenaries ― and she tells him, implicitly, his fond thoughts are a gift to _her_. Had she meant to say that him saying he loved his work made them _all_ rejoice, she would not have used _kureru_ but もらう( _morau_ ). These words are similar in effect, but _morau_ can denote something has been gotten by/gifted to a person other than the speaker; _kureru_ , on the other hand, is for saying actions/objects have been gifted to the speaker **only**. In other words, " _this joy you speak of to me, it gladdens me ― this happiness of yours, it makes me smile_ ".  
  
And then they kiss.  
At some point.  
Presumably.  
If one has to believe the start of their Japanese A-Support.  
  
But that is for another time.  
  
Thank you very much for reading; I hope this was both informative and enjoyable!


End file.
